The invention relates to vehicle-mountable structures and enclosures adapted to substantially conceal a vehicle. Concealing a substantial portion of the vehicle and operator in the enclosure creates a striking visual appearance. Messages may be written on the enclosure to take advantage of this attention.
Creating such a structure presents several challenges. For example, when mounted on a vehicle, the structure should not substantially interfere with the operation of the vehicle. The structure should not substantially interfere with an operator's ability to mount or dismount the vehicle. The structure should be adjustable to fit vehicles of different sizes. The structure should be collapsible for shipping, sales, and storage. The structure should be able to cover substantially all of a vehicle upon which it is mounted, while allowing the vehicle's wheels to maintain contact with the road and the vehicle's driver to safely view the road and other traffic.